happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Body Parts
Each character's body can break up into multiple body parts. Some body parts can be broken further into more body parts. This commonly occurs when force is applied to the body by some means. Parts There are various body parts which a character might be broken down. The main parts a character can break down into are listed below: * Head ** Brain ** Spine ** Face ** Jaw * Abdomen ** Heart ** Intestines ** Organs * Pelvis * Arms ** Upper Arm ** Lower Arm ** Veins, Blood Vessels (Attached to arms before breaking apart) * Legs ** Upper Leg ** Lower Leg ** Feet ** Veins, Blood Vessels (Attached to legs before breaking apart) * Various unspecified parts Causes There are many ways a characters body can be broken. Several ways are listed below: * Explosions * Crushed by an object of large mass/density. ** Meteors ** Wrecking Balls ** Vans ** Shapes with a high enough density ** I-beams ** Logs * High-velocity objects or Movement items, most notably: ** Jets ** Objects propelled by Fans * Falling from reasonable heights. * Hitting something at high speeds. Gallery File:heads.png|An assembly of character heads. File:arms and legs.png|An assembly of character arms, legs, and a pelvis. File:OhMyGodBrains.png|A brain. File:poooooooooooooooooooooooooo.png|A heart. File:poop2.png|The spine. File:Parts of the character.png|Original parts that build Wheelchair Guy. HEADS.png|Almost all the current character's heads removed from their bodies. Spine.PNG|A close up of a piece of the spine. No heads.png|Almost all the current characters with no heads on their bodies. head PIECES.PNG|Head parts of the four original characters. Notice that all brains are the same. You can also see that Dad's tongue is visible. Screen Shot 2012-09-30 at 6.00.56 PM.png|A very weird head glitch with Irresponsible Dad. Exposed.PNG|The Moped Couple man exposes his intestines when being stretched out. Arms and legs 2.png|Irresponsible Mom and her children's arms and legs Heads 2.png|Irresponsible Mom and her children's heads Irresponsible Ripped Off.png|Irresponsible Mom and her children's head removed Screen Shot 2013-04-17 at 8.48.09 PM.png|Extreme closeup of intestines. Screen Shot 2013-04-17 at 8.55.52 PM.png|Extreme closeup of the body, the purple is the lungs. Screen Shot 2013-04-18 at 11.42.56 AM.png|Wheelchair guy's broken neck. Screen Shot 2013-04-18 at 11.57.51 AM.png|A foot. Screen Shot 2013-04-28 at 3.06.14 PM.png|Notice how tendons stick to collision 2 shapes. Spine exposed.PNG|Helicopter Man's spine exposed, but still attached to the head and torso. Bugs * Tendons may interact with collision 2 shapes. * Sometimes, certain levels will glitch, causing objects fly around in circles and may kill the player character. Trivia * Hearts will still beat after death. It will also continue to beat even when the game is paused. * Intestine size varies by character size. * Non-Player Characters rarely have intestines. * As the camera follows the characters heart, it is commonly used in levels where it is broken from the body and travels across the level. * NPC's feet cannot be removed, only playable character's feet can. * Sometimes, if the intestine is pulled very fast by multiple fans or multiple boosts put on top of each other, it will stretch out being long and thin, and may seperate but not break. * All NPC's joints can resemble a 360 without breaking. * Once a body part breaks (such as a leg or arm) it will be able to collide with the character. * Lawnmower Man can use his lawnmower to suck up body parts without breaking them. * Intestines will only appear occasionally. * When an upper arm or leg has been removed from a playable character and the player ejects if he/she hasn't already, the joints of the arm or leg can still be controlled (pressing up, left, etc.) even though the arm or leg was removed. Category:Characters Category:Real Life References Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release